Judgment Day 2006
Judgment Day 2006 was the eighth annual Judgment Day professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on May 21, 2006 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona and featured talent from the SmackDown! brand. The main event was Rey Mysterio versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Mysterio won after pinning JBL following a Frog splash. One of the predominant matches on the card was Booker T versus Bobby Lashley in the finals of the 2006 King of the Ring tournament, which Booker won after interference from Finlay. Another primary match on the undercard was Kurt Angle versus Mark Henry, which Henry won after Angle was counted out. Background The main feud heading into Judgment Day 2006 involved Rey Mysterio and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) with the two battling over the World Heavyweight Championship. On the May 5 episode of SmackDown!, after Rey Mysterio expressed his feelings about being World Heavyweight Champion, John "Bradshaw" Layfield came out and declared himself the number-one contender. JBL immediately began degrading Mysterio because of his Mexican heritage, saying he was an illegal immigrant and that Mysterio doesn't deserve to be champion. Mysterio reacted by saying that he'd fight anyone at anytime. In turn, JBL announced that Mysterio would face off against Mark Henry later that night. During the match, Mysterio tried to use his quickness to avoid Henry, but was easily countered by Henry's power. Mysterio was able to hit a 619 and a Seated senton, but was defeated when Henry hit the World's Strongest Slam for the pin. The next week on SmackDown!, JBL announced that Mysterio would take on The Great Khali later that night. During the match, Mysterio attempted a springboard dropkick, but it had no effect. Khali then picked up Mysterio and hit a Two-handed chokeslam for the win. On the May 19 episode of SmackDown!, JBL said that Mysterio didn't look so well due to the beatings he endured in past weeks and that he probably didn't even know what day it was. Mysterio answered and told him the day, May 19. Kane, who in recent weeks attacked anyone who said May 19, came out and faced off against Mysterio. Kane dominated most of the match, hitting a variety of power moves. Kane then began to hear voices in his head saying May 19, which caused him to go into a psychotic trance. JBL told him to finish the job, but mistakenly said May 19, causing Kane to attack him. As a result, the match ended in a no-contest. The other main match on the card was Booker T versus Bobby Lashley in the finals of the 2006 King of the Ring tournament. The tournament was first announced by SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long on the April 7 episode of SmackDown!. He announced the participants and that the first match, Kurt Angle versus Randy Orton, would take place next week. In this match, Angle won after, in storyline, breaking Orton's ankle by refusing to break his Ankle Lock. The second qualifying match was between Booker and Matt Hardy on April 21. Booker won the match after a low blow while his valet, Sharmell, had the referee distracted. The third qualifying match was Lashley versus Mark Henry. Lashley won by countout after Henry was knocked to the outside of the ring. The final first round match was Finlay versus Chris Benoit, which Finlay won after a chair-shot and a Celtic Cross. The semi-final round took place on May 12, with Finlay taking on Lashley, and Booker versus Angle. Lashley won his match with a Spear, however, Angle was unable to compete in his match and had to forfeit, meaning Booker also qualified for the final. Angle was unable to compete due to the injuries to his ribs that he sustained after being attacked by Henry. This happened after Henry was eliminated from the King Of The Ring tournament, that same night, by Lashley. Two weeks later, Angle demanded a match against Henry from SmackDown! General Manager Long, but Long refused to let Angle compete that night. Instead, he booked the match for Judgment Day. Also as a result of the King Of the Ring tournament, a Chris Benoit vs Finlay match was set up. The third match on the card was The Undertaker versus The Great Khali. This feud began when Khali attacked The Undertaker at the beginning of April. After the attack, the Undertaker didn't appear on television again until Judgment Day, leading Khali's manager, Daivari, to proclaim that Khali was "the real phenomenon". Over the next few weeks, Khali and Daivari continued to proclaim that Khali was better than the Undertaker, however, on May 5, General Manager Long told Khali and Daivari that the Undertaker had challenged Khali to a match at Judgment Day. Later that night, Khali accepted the challenge. The fourth match on the card was MNM versus Paul London and Brian Kendrick for the WWE Tag Team Championship. MNM won the titles by defeating Batista and Rey Mysterio with help from Mark Henry on the December 30 edition of SmackDown!. ''In February, they entered into a feud with London and Kendrick by defeating them in a non-title match. Three months later, London and Kendrick defeated them four times in non title matches and even a six-man tag team match in which they partnered with Super Crazy while MNM partnered with Gregory Helms. Jillian Hall later entered into the feud when she and Melina had a backstage fight after Melina made fun of Jillian for being fired by JBL. On the May 5th episode of ''SmackDown!, London and Kendrick challenged MNM for the Tag Team Championship but it ended in a no-contest when Mercury and Nitro ambushed them from behind. The following week, a match was made at Judgment Day between MNM and London and Kendrick for the Tag Team titles and also a Divas match between Melina and Jillian. During their in ring promo, Jillian came out to interrupt Melina and the two traded insults towards each other before London and Kendrick took their revenge by attacking MNM from behind and pantsing them. Jillian also took off Melina's skirt. On the final SmackDown! before Judgment Day, MNM were defeated by London, Kendrick and Jillian in a six-person tag team match when Jillian pinned Melina. Eve Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Matt Hardy defeated Simon Dean in a dark match. The first match that aired on pay-per-view was the WWE Tag Team Championship match between the champions MNM (Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, and their manager, Melina) and their challengers Paul London and Brian Kendrick. After a largely back and forth match, Mercury accidentally ran into Nitro, who hit Melina on the outside. This distracted Mercury, allowing London to roll-up Mercury for the victory and the Tag Team titles. The second match was between Chris Benoit and Finlay. Benoit took advantage after three German suplexes, but missed a diving headbutt, allowing Finlay to gain control. After the Three Amigos, however, Benoit locked in the Crippler Crossface, and Finlay tapped out giving Benoit the win. The third match of the night was between Melina and Jillian Hall. Melina controlled the early stages of the match, until Hall was able to pin her with a sunset flip, even though Melina's hand was on the bottom rope.The next match was the Cruiserweight Title match between the champion, Gregory Helms, and Super Crazy. In a high-flying match, including a suicide senton by Crazy, Crazy took control about half-way through the match. Helms countered, however, and after a Powerbomb, Helms pinned Crazy to retain the title by using the ropes for leverage. The fifth match was between Kurt Angle and Mark Henry. Angle, who had his ribs taped, lost the match by countout after Henry crushed him against the ringpost on the outside. After the decision, however, Angle hit Henry with a steel chair and applied the ankle lock on Henry. He then Angle Slammed him onto a table, which didn't break, and proceeded to hit him through the table with a further charishot The sixth match was the King of the Ring Final between Booker T and Bobby Lashley. Lashley took control early on in the match, until he hit the ringpost with a shoulder block attempt. This allowed Booker to take control, although Lashley quickly countered with a belly to belly suplex. Before he could capitalise, however, Booker's valet, Sharmell, distracted Lashley. After some more back and forth offense, Sharmell caused another distraction, allowing Booker's associate Finlay to hit Lashley with a shillelagh. Booker then pinned him to win the tournament. Lashley was outraged, however, and speared Booker through a throne to gain some revenge. The next match was between The Undertaker and The Great Khali. Khali dominated the match for large periods, although the Undertaker did manage to hit his signature "Old School". After the Undertaker failed to hit a chokeslam, Khali took control again, and pinned the Undertaker following a Big Boot. The main event was the World Heavyweight Championship match between champion Rey Mysterio and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL). After a back and forth beginning to the match, JBL took control after throwing Mysterio into the steel steps on the outside. After continued offense from JBL, Mysterio fought back, but when Mysterio went for a West Coast Pop, JBL avoided it by pulling referee Nick Patrick in front of him. A second referee, Charles Robinson, replaced Patrick, but after Mysterio kicked out of a second pinning attempt, JBL attacked Robinson. JBL then brought a steel chair into the ring, but Mysterio kicked it back into his face. Mysterio followed it up with a 619 and Frog Splash to pin JBL and retain his championship. Results ; ; *Dark match: Matt Hardy defeated Simon Dean *Paul London & Brian Kendrick defeated MNM © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (13:43) *Chris Benoit defeated Fit Finlay (21:10) *Jillian Hall defeated Melina (4:18) *Shane Helms © defeated Super Crazy to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (9:55) *Mark Henry defeated Kurt Angle (9:10) *Booker T defeated Bobby Lashley to win the 2006 King of the Ring (9:15) *The Great Khali defeated The Undertaker (8:31) *Rey Mysterio © defeated John Bradshaw Layfield to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (15:56) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Judgment Day *Event gallery DVD release * Judgment Day 2006 on DVD External links * Judgment Day 2006 official website * Judgment Day 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * Judgment Day 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * Judgment Day 2006 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Judgment Day Category:2006 pay-per-view events